Sakura
by IcesY
Summary: During the end of the Tokugawa shogunate and before the beginning of the Meiji restoration, fires still burned in the city of Kyoto. Battles occurred every night in the name of the people of Japan. The stench of blood could be noticed as the sun began to
1. Default Chapter

Sakura Blossoms

Prologue

By: Icesyvey

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the SM characters seen in this story, the idea and any additional characters are my own.

During the end of the Tokugawa shogunate and before the beginning of the Meiji restoration, fires still burned in the city of Kyoto. Battles occurred every night in the name of the people of Japan. The stench of blood could be noticed as the sun began to set on the nation's capital. People fought and died, or killed for ideals they thought were right and just.

And yet the land was still beautiful, the green hills surrounding the city, the forest that pushed against the buildings like a tide. Sakura blossoms still bloomed and fell every spring.

To some they were no longer beautiful, but like the fall of blood spilling from a lifeless body. Many had lost their lives in those years , innocents and sinners alike. The Samurai fought to hold onto their way of life. The imperialists strived for ideals and dreams of a more equal nation.

What was right? Which was the correct path?

Kyoto 1860 - Spring

A clang echoed through the stillness of the night as cold steel scrapped along cold steel. Grunting and heavy breathing filled the small side street in Kyoto. A figure crouched low to the ground, blood trickling down their neck. Empty blue eyes met those of the streets' only other occupant. The moon rose high over their heads as the two figures ran at each other once more, kitana met wakizashi and the two figures pushed at each other violently. Suddenly one kicked out, connecting with their opponent's knee, causing them to stumble apart again.

"This is fun but I have other things that I must attend to tonight." One of them said, the voice light and airy. It was a voice that belonged to a female or perhaps a young male.

"Do you now?" The other figure asked in a deep rolling voice, obviously a male's voice.

The first figure nodded and crouched low into a fighting stance, the wakizashi held at the ready. In the darkness you could see the larger figure grin as he charged. Once again the clash of metal could be heard, along with the occasional grunts and heavy breathing from the combatants. The smaller figure grinned as she locked the sword hilts together pushing her opponent back.

A movement from above caused both fighters to jump back as something landed between them.

"Usagi, I was asked to find you." The dark figure spoke from under the black silk mask they wore.

The figure with the wakizashi stood and smiled, sheathing her weapon. With a nod to her opponent she turned and began to jump along the rooftops of Kyoto side by side with the stranger that had interrupted her fight. Sounds of pursuit could be heard briefly before they silenced and broke off. Usagi moved quietly alongside the other person as they traveled. Jumping off a roof into a partially lighted street, Usagi looked around briefly, her hand on the hilt of her Kodachi. Nodding she sighed and moved into the building in front of her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the stench of human bodies unwashed and packed as close as fish in a net. She removed her shoes and set them next to the others before she entered the main room.

She walked forward, aware of the stares from the men around her, and of the person in black moving behind her. She ducked behind a silk curtain and continued down a hall, kneeling next to the door she waited for the person on the other side to acknowledge her.

"Ah.. Usagi I see that you have returned yet again to my side." Said a man from the other side of the door.

"Yes master... I was having fun tonight. I ran into an imperialist." Usagi replied, her head still bent as she knelt.

"Pigs all of them..." The voice said, and a soft giggle could be heard followed by a moan from the other side of the door.

"Master if you have no need of me, I will return to my room and treat my wounds." Usagi said

"Yes go cleanse yourself I am sure you probably smell, not at all attractive in a woman." The voice commanded.

"Yes master." Usagi said as she lifted herself from the floor outside the room

She nodded to the person in black that had escorted her to the building then turned and made her way out again. As she entered the main room she could again feel eyes on her back. But it was something that she was used to.

She paused a moment looking up at the night sky. Clouds had rolled in while she had been inside, it would rain tonight. She sighed and began her walk home, blood still trickling down her face and the wound she had gotten on her side was curiously numb. Kyoto was a dangerous city, she had learned that at a young age when her parents had been killed. She shook her head as she walked, it did no good to dwell on the past. Japan was a nation torn apart by war, thinking about her own past would not change that fact.

"I wonder when it will end..." she said voicing her thoughts aloud as she ducked under a curtain to a Inn.

Inside the Inn, men were getting drunk on sake and whores were cuddled on their laps or at their sides, trying to interest them. She dodged a drunk as he stumbled past her leaning heavily on the railing, the man paused and looked as if he was going to say something.

"I am not in the mood for your lewd comments!" Usagi announced as she allowed her hand to connect with he man's face. A grunt then a loud crack could be heard as she continued up the stairs, and the man traveled swiftly down. Once in the hall above she walked to its end, her feet silent on the tatami mats.

Usagi entered the room she had been staying in and glanced at the image that greeted her in the mirror. Empty blue eyes stared back at her.

"You look like hell...:" she said to her reflection. She silently undressed, cleaned and bandaged the wounds that were still bleeding and then pulled on a pale pink yukata with a red belt.

She looked at herself in the mirror once more. Instead of seeing her own reflection she saw that of the shadow she had been fighting earlier that night. Eyes as dark as the night and twice as deadly. With a sigh she turned and looked at the futon. Instead of crawling into the soft bed she picked up her kodachi and moved to a corner, propping her back up she sat cross legged with the sword over her knees and proceeded to get some rest.

One thought echoed in her mind as sleep finally overcame her.

'Who was he...?'


	2. one

Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 1

By: Icesyvey

Kyoto - Spring 1860

Mamoru opened his eyes, sensing someone else in the room. In a heartbeat his hand grasped the hilt of his katana, dark eyes focused on the man across from him. After a moment he slowly stretched his legs out in front of him, and lowered his sword to his side once more.

"Shino, you know better than that. I could have cut your head off." Mamoru said as he stood up and looked around the room he used in his family's home.

The young man who was now kneeling by the door of Mamoru's room, smiled up at the older man. Both had black hair, high cheekbones, eyes that slanted slightly at the corners and full lips. While Shino's mouth and face had smile lines around it, Mamoru's had lost that trait many years before.

"You could but have but I know that you wouldn't, Mamoru." Shino replied as he sat up, fixing dark green eyes on his brother. "Father has asked to speak with you, he is in the forge."

Mamoru nodded while he adjusted the strings of his hakama. Then he settled the katana at his waist and walked past his brother. He paused a moment in the doorway to ruffle the younger man's hair before continuing on. As Mamoru silently made his way through the outer hallway of his home he let his mind wander.

He was tired of the battles, of taking the lives of people that challenged the ideas of change. If the new government the imperialists were trying to build ever went into effect, it would mean a better life for all. Even if he had to give up the sword he lived by. That is what he truly believed, with every fiber of his being. That is why he had chosen to fight on the side of the imperialists instead of the Tokugawa.

It had been seven years since the westerners had first ordered to have the ports opened for commerce. Mamoru could understand the people's fear of change. He could even share some of it, but if change did not come they would be left vulnerable to the people of the west with their large ships and guns. At the age of twenty-five, Mamoru had been serving the imperialists for three years. Before that he had fought alongside the Tokugawa. Many of his friends had been slain by the other side, and some even by his own sword.

He had given up everything in his past to be able to help form the new government so his nation and the country he loved would grow and change. He hoped that under the rule of the Meiji, people would be treated fairly. He would see that it happened, even at the cost of his own life. Mamoru frowned slightly and gripped the hilt of his sword, he would see the Meiji come to power again.

He realized that he was standing at the door to his father's forge and fell to his knees. He bowed his head on his hands in front of him.

"Father you asked to see me?"

Tsukima Chiba turned from the forge at the sound of his eldest son's voice, paused a moment and then responded.

"Yes Mamoru please come in."

Mamoru sat up and opened the door. Once he was inside he closed the door again, taking a kneeling position across the room from his father. Tsukima did not look up at his son as he lifted his hammer and began to pound at the steel in front of him. Sparks flew and landed on the dirt floor. Tsukima continued to hammer and fold the metal before him, every time careful not to let air or dust in. Slowly the metal became thinner and longer. Nothing but the sound of his hammer on metal and the hiss of the forge fire was heard in the small room.

It was a comfortable silence, one that had been shared between father and son for many years. Due to the fire that always burning the forge room was always extremely hot. Mamoru had always been fascinated by his father's craft, so he sat and watched as Tsukima created a wonderful blade from what was once a piece of raw ore. A loud hissing sound brought Mamoru back to his senses and he looked to see his father setting the new blade into the water.

"It is a wonderful blade father." Mamoru said gently.

Tsukima looked at his son and sighed softly. He was getting old and was becoming tired of making weapons for death. "One of my greatest works..." Tsukima said softly as he lifted the now cooled metal from the water and began to sharpen it and polish it.

"Father, while I like to watch you work, why did you ask that I come?" Mamoru asked the question that had been plaguing him all morning.

"Umino said that you were in another battle last night," Tsukima said, his hands still working the metal lovingly.

Mamoru's midnight eyes widened slightly and he bowed low; Umino was Mamoru's childhood friend. A friend that, like Mamoru, fought to see the Meiji Restoration, and Umino was also Tsukima's apprentice.

"Yes father, I ran into an assassin of the Tokugawa. They ran off before I could finish the battle." Mamoru said, still in a bowed position.

Tsukima looked at his son's prone position and sighed. Setting the blade on the anvil, he stood and walked to Mamoru's side to look down at his son's dark head.

"I remember when you and Umino used to play in here as children, how you learned the art of swordsmanship and also sword-forging from myself and your uncle. I do not agree with you being a part of this battle, but it is not something that is in my hands. I will make sure that you have a sword worthy of rebuilding this country. All you need to do is to make sure you are alive to use it." Tsukima said, then stepped around Mamoru's form and opened the door. The screen slid closed again, but not before Tsukima uttered the words, "Mamoru.. always remember why it is you fight."

Mamoru sat in his bowed position until he heard his father's steps move down the hall. Slowly he straightened up and looked at the unfinished sword on the anvil.

"Why I fight?" He said to the empty room, his mouth set in a grim line as he stood slowly. "I fight so that someday the wars will end. I fight for a better government, for an end of the shogunate."

Mamoru turned and exited the forge. He stood in the outer hall for a moment, allowing the warm morning sunlight to bath his face.

"I know why I fight father..." He said, his wrist resting lightly on the Tsuka of his sword.

"Usagi, why do you fight?"

Usagi looked over to the woman that was walking next to her and frowned slightly, pondering the question. Why did she fight? The easiest answer was because her master asked her to. She looked around the street they were walking on; children still played, men and women still worked in this time of war. Laughter filled the air and Usagi looked ahead to see a group of small children kicking a ball around. What was she fighting for? She tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, still thinking about the question.

The easiest answer was because she was told to, but was that her true reason? Usagi fought the imperialists because if she did not, the way of life she, and everyone else knew, would change. The west would come and change the nation of Japan forever, and like most, change scared Usagi. She didn't really believe in the Tokugawa, but her master was a loyal lord to the Tokugawa shogunate, the government in charge of this warring nation at the moment.

"Usagi?"

Usagi opened her eyes again to see her companion looking at her strangely, "I am sorry Makoto. I was thinking about the question you asked me."

"Did you come up with an answer to it?" Makoto asked as she sidestepped a small child.

Usagi smiled at the boy as he ran by. She wondered if Makoto realized she had just lost her wallet. She looked down at the wakizashi that she was carrying; she had noticed a crack in the metal this morning, and was going to the sword smith to have it repaired.

"I fight because it is what your father, my master, asks me to do. My family is honor bound to serve yours." Usagi smiled at the taller woman as they approached the weapon smith's hut. "It is how it has always been."

Makoto frowned at her young friend as they continued to walk, "That does not mean it is the correct way. If you were to fight for the Meiji you would be free once the revolution was over."

"What is freedom, though? Even after the revolution, when the fighting has stopped and if the Meiji is once again at the power, it does not mean that things will change instantly." Usagi responded. She let her eyes focus on the dark spaces between the shops as they walked.

Makoto sighed and looked at the woman next to her, Usagi Tsukino served Makoto's father because it was expected. Because the Tsukinos had been serving the Kino clan for decades. Long before either Usagi or Makoto had been on the earth. Usagi had strange blonde hair and blue eyes, she was small and never seemed to laugh or let her real emotions show through. Makoto sighed again as they approached the weapons hut. She waited outside while Usagi ran in and dropped off her sword.

Usagi looked around the shop as she moved further in and eyed the different types of weapons, katana, wakizashi, tanto. Usagi picked up one of the small daggers that were probably just as strong as her wakizashi and tested the edge by running a finger along the blade. She watched as a small amount of blood welled up on her finger, then stuck it in her mouth to suck on it.

"May I help you?"

Usagi smiled as she lowered her finger and put the dagger down, making sure no blood had gotten on the blade, "Yes, I need to have my wakizashi repaired. I am afraid that it was cracked," she explained, holding her weapon out to the man.

He took the weapon and slowly slid it from the sheath taking a look at the deep crack in the blade. He frowned and flipped it easily in his hand, lifting it closer to his face to get a better look at it.

"I can repair this, but it will not be today." He said re-sheathing the sword

Usagi sighed softly and nodded, "Of course. I will pay whatever is needed to make sure that I get it back as soon as possible."

The old man nodded then turned around to walk into the back room. Usagi took this as a dismissal and exited the shop. She squinted at the bright sunlight then looked around for Makoto. The other woman was no where to be seen. Sighing Usagi started to search for the other woman. Usagi spotted Makoto by a pond not far from the weapons shop. The other woman was standing under a large sakura tree. The wind picked up suddenly and some petals floated to the ground next to them. Usagi watched them with empty blue eyes.

"It is amazing, in this battle torn city, the sakura trees still bloom." Makoto said, catching one of the falling blossoms in her cupped hand.

"If you say so Makoto," Usagi said still watching the petals fall. Almost like blood from the sky.

Makoto Kino sighed at her friend and let the flower fall to the ground near their feet, "You are always so gloomy." she said as they began their trek home.

"Sorry it is merely the way I am." Usagi responded as she quickened her pace. She did not like being unarmed. Usagi felt very exposed without the familiar short sword. It didn't help the situation either that the daughter of her master was with her.

"Makoto we should hurry home." She said and grabbed the other woman's hand as they broke into a run.

Usagi cursed under her breath as she noticed that the kimono's narrow skirt hindered her steps as she hurried Makoto through Kyoto. She had an un-easy feeling that she couldn't explain. She hurried faster almost dragging the other woman on the ground behind her.

"Usagi, stop!" Makoto yelled, yanking her hand from the other woman's.

Usagi looked back to see Makoto covered in dirt and other things, the beautiful blue kimono with the star design ruined.

"I am sorry Makoto, but I feel that we should return home." Usagi said almost pleading with Makoto.

"I am fine with that, as long as you let me walk on my own." Makoto said brushing her hands down over her kimono, trying get some of the stuff off the delicate cloth.

"Of course Makoto, I am sorry." Usagi said

Makoto smiled at Usagi and the two began to walk at a much slower pace back to the Kino home.

Usagi sat in a group of twelve men as she listened to her master explain what would happen in just a short period of time. As she looked around the group she noticed was the only woman there. Her hand dropped to the katana at her side and she sighed softly. She missed her wakizashi, though she could also fight with the longer sword.

"Usagi when the carriage comes into to sight I will need you to jump onto the roof." Atsuo Kino said.

"Yes master," Usagi said bowing to him.

"Your job will be to kill the Meiji officials inside, while myself and the others take care of the gaurds." Atsuo continued

Usagi nodded, ignoring the sneers from the men she was seated with. They didn't like her but she didn't care. She stood and bowed to Atsuo, "Master I will prepare for tonight."

Atsuo nodded then turned back to the other men and began to speak in a hushed voice. Usagi closed the door behind her and stared up at the moon for a moment before she walked out into the yard and sat down on the stone bench by the fish pond. She watched as a large koi swam to the surface then ducked back under. She turned as the men emerged from the room, they were still speaking in low voices.

An hour later found Usagi crouching on a tree branch over the road the carriage was supposed to pass on. Her long blonde hair had been braided and tied off with a dark ribbon. She sighed softly, letting one leg hang over the branch while she waiting. Suddenly she could hear the crunch of carriage wheels on the street. As the carriage drew closer Usagi jumped lightly onto it. She was dressed in a black kimono and black hakama- a pair of simple pants usually worn over a kimono to allow better movement. The outfit had been made to allow her to blend into the shadows.

She unsheathed the katana and without looking to see if the others were doing their jobs, she swung down onto the step and hung there for a moment before she pulled the door open. Inside would be one guard, and the meiji official, she knew. The carriage jerked to a stop as the rest of the group started to take down the gaurds.

A sudden slash from a katana brought Usagi's thoughts back to the situation at hand and she jumped back landing in the street crouching slightly. Out of the carriage stepped a tall man holding a katana. But it was the person behind the man that caught Usagi's attention.

"Makoto?" Usagi asked in a soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura

Chapter Two

By: Icesyvey

Don't own sailor moon... don't want to.

Kyoto 1860

Mamoru looked from the girl with the sword in front of him, to the one standing behind him in the carriage confused. They obviously knew each other, from where he didn't know. He returned his attention to the woman in front of him, she was small. She had long blonde hair and surprisingly blue eyes, but the most interesting part about her was, even though she was talking to the woman in the carriage, she never dropped her guard.

"Makoto?" Usagi asked again in confusion while her blue eyes remained fixed on the samurai before her.

Makoto Kino stepped out of the carriage lightly and looked at her friend. She had hoped that she would not meet Usagi like this, but in the long run it had been destined. She looked to the man that had been assigned to guard her tonight, Mamoru Chiba. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes, even though he seemed confused as to what was going on he never took his eyes off of Usagi.

The two swordsmen stared at each other while the brunette watched on; sounds of battle could be heard all around as one by one the carriage guards fell. Blue eyes locked in battle then suddenly with a glint of steel and sparks Mamoru and Usagi engaged. The two blades slid along each other as the welders struggled against each other. Heated breath gasped out from partially opened mouths.

Usagi bit the inside of her cheek as she pushed against her opponent sweat trickled between her shoulder blades. With small shuffling steps the two danced in a circular pattern, she shoved against him with all her weight then jumped back when he stumbled avoiding a knee high slash. Her hand fell to the dagger tied just above her sword sheath. She caught her breath and she pulled the long dagger, her eyes hardened with determination.

"I do not know what you want with Makoto, but I will not stand by and let you take her against her will!" She spat at the man

Mamoru looked at the small woman before his breathing even, this somehow seemed familiar. He tried for a vertical cut to her shoulder his blade whistling through the night's stillness. He was not surprised when she blocked his sword with the smaller blade of the dagger she had pulled. Mamoru studied the way she moved, avoiding each of his attacks easily. But by the way she moved he was almost positive that, this woman was used to a smaller lighter weapon than the one she was using.

Again the sting of their blades met as Mamoru and Usagi pushed at each other. Fiery anger was met with calm blue eyes, as sword hilts locked together. A blurring movement to one side alerted Mamoru to the oncoming dagger, he threw his arm up to block it. It was a sharp blade, he felt it bite into his lower arm, it stopped at the bone and he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. Shouts could be heard in the distance coming closer as re-enforcements arrived to aid the carriage. Mamoru shoved Usagi hard planting a foot in her stomach.

"Does she look like she is with me against her will?" He asked letting his injured arm drop to his side. Blood ran down and dripped to the street below in a steady stream.

Usagi stood panting looking at the man in front of her, slowly her blue eyes traveled to the form of Makoto Kino and she saw that the other woman was indeed standing there. Not trying to run, Makoto had not said two words since the beginning of the fight. Usagi's blue eyes clouded in confusion for a moment as she looked down feeling pain, it was then she noticed the blood spreading across her stomach.

Makoto could hear the shouts getting closer, she moved forward to the smaller woman. The look in Usagi's eyes caused her to stop short, "Usagi… run…" Makoto said in a soft voice.

Usagi stared at the woman that she had once thought of as a friend, she almost laughed at the thought. Blood loss was starting to make her body feel heavy as she continued to look at both Makoto and the man behind her.

"…Run!" Makoto yelled at the other woman and did a foolish thing, she pushed Usagi causing her to stumble and lash out. The sharp blade of Usagi's dagger sliced through the flesh of Makoto's arm.

Slowly Usagi realized that she would have to retreat for the time being, she looked at Makoto confusion in her blue eyes as she sheath her sword, then attempted to sheath her dagger and frowned when it dropped to the ground at her feet. By now the voices were close enough that she ignored the fallen blade and turned jumping over a wall into someone's yard. Usagi didn't pause to look back, she didn't stop running until she reached the room above the Inn that she had been living in.

Usagi stumbled through the downstairs part of the Inn, blood falling in heavy splats on the wooden floor. She climbed the stairs ignoring the look from the whores and the inn keeper. Once in her room she fell forward onto her futon, turning her head to the side so she could breath. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as blood loss began to eat at her vision.

Among the thoughts were; 'I failed Master Kino.' This caused her to pale drastically if it was still possible to do so after blood loss. And also the thought that Makoto Kino, was working for the imperialist's, of this Usagi had no doubt. Makoto's words from the previous day circled inside of Usagi's head as she finally passed out.

Makoto watched at Usagi disappeared into the night, half of her wanted to go to her friend. But her duty was not with Usagi, she turned to the man that stood bleeding behind her.

"Do not fret Mamoru; I am sure we will see her again." Makoto said then helped the man into the carriage.

Once inside the driver who amazingly had not been killed started the vehicle in motion again. Makoto's green eyes reflected the moonlight that came in through the carriage door, using her teeth the ripped the bottom off her kimono and bandaged Mamoru's arm.

"It will need to be sewn up once we reach your home." She said softly

Mamoru looked at the woman across from him, he was curious as to why a pampered daughter of one of the shoguns lords had decided to help the Meiji. He looked down at the makeshift bandage on his arm and frowned deeply, he was surprised that the woman had been able to injure him. He looked at Makoto Kino again; the woman was about his age. Deep smile lines were formed around her mouth, and yet worry lines could be seen between her emerald hued eyes.

"Tell me about that woman." He said staring at a dark corner of the carriage now.

Makoto blinked away from her own thoughts and glanced at the man across from her, she paused trying to gather the words to describe Usagi Tsukino. Makoto turned and studied the buildings as the rode by.

"Usagi has served my family since she was born, as has her entire family. For many decades the Tsukino's have served the Kinos." Makoto paused smiling softly, "Usagi and I were raised more like sisters than master and servant." She shook her head focusing her thoughts once more.

"Usagi was trained from a young age in the ways of swordsmanship and martial arts. She was raised that her only duty was to protect those of the Kino clan. Or whomever her master, my father Astuo Kino asked her to. Usagi has recently been used as an assassin for the Tokugawa though at the request of my father." Makoto watched as a moth floated around the oil lamp outside the carriage.

"She has been given the name, 'black butterfly' recently. She is very good at her job and her skills on more than on occasion saved my life." Makoto fell silent

"Why did you decide to join with the Meiji, Lady Kino?" Mamoru asked looking at the woman's profile

Makoto smiled softly, it was a sad smile though. She thought about her conversation with Usagi the day before. About why Usagi fought, Makoto had never thought that it had been fair to ask Usagi to do what she did. But the answer she had gotten since she had been a child about her friend was; it was Usagi's duty to serve the Kino clan. Makoto had betrayed her family and even her friend, so that just maybe Usagi would be able to live without needing the permission of Makoto's father.

"I did it for Usagi, so that she can have the choice to outside of my father rule." Makoto said her green eyes hardening. "The time of the Tokugawa shogunate needs to come to an end. The people must stop being oppressed."

"So you are risking everything for a friend that may or may not want this?" Mamoru asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Makoto said her face set in determined lines.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes the world seemed unfocused and spinning for a moment before she realized that her master, Astuo Kino was sitting next to her futon. She tried to sit up quickly and cried out falling back on the mattress.

"Master…" Usagi said in a soft voice

Astuo smiled at the young woman before him putting a hand on her shoulder, "Do not get up Usagi. I need to ask you some questions."

Usagi nodded and settled against her futon staring wearily up at her master, her mind raced rapidly from one thought to the other. How long had she been unconscious? How much time had passed since the night she had seen Makoto standing with the imperialists? Had her master seen his daughter with the enemy? Her mind squirreled around wildly for the answers.

"What happened the other night, Usagi? Astuo asked

Usagi's eyes focused on the man above her again and she began to feel her blood run cold. Astuo Kino was nice enough unless you failed him; Usagi had not only failed him… but had failed twice.

"There were more people inside the carriage than we thought," She said slowly

Astuo eyed the woman on the bed frowning, she was hiding something. He knew she was well trained to not give up any information even under torture. He stood looking at her still.

"Usagi rest up, we have a job in three days." That said Astuo turned and exited the room

Usagi watched her master leave, and then slowly she pulled herself to a sitting position. Pulling the covers around her shoulders she looked at the painting across the room. Her thoughts were still scattered though one question circled in her head;

'Why had Makoto betrayed them?'

Usagi thought about a few days before by the pond in town, the sakura falling. Makoto had seemed so sad, and also very interested in why Usagi fought. It scared Usagi that Makoto may have done something this drastic for her. She pictured the gentle Makoto's face frozen in shock as the life leaked out of her, in an ever growing red pool. Shaking her head roughly Usagi forced her thoughts from that train.

She was sworn to protect the Kino house, now she needed to decide what that meant. What did protecting the Kino's mean? Was Usagi supposed to protect Astuo, the head of the clan? Or Makoto who was the future of the clan. Usagi's eyes fell onto a wrapped package next to her bed; she slowly lifted it and unwrapped the brown paper. Inside was her wakizashi, one of the two swords her father had left her when he died.

She lifted the short sword and slowly slid it from the sheath looking at the newly repaired blade. It had been a blade used to protect the Kino clan for decades, it had been Usagi's fathers, and before him her grandfathers. She looked at the sword that held so much of her families past, what was she supposed to do? What part of the Kino clan was she supposed to protect?

She slowly re-sheathed the sword, the hilt clicking sharply. She had three days to decide, what her honor meant.

Protect her master…

Or protect her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Kyoto 1860

Usagi bent over almost doubling over, breathing heavily as she looked toward her reflection in the mirror, it had been two nights since the carriage fight, and she still was not at the top of her game. Makoto's father had been by her rooms, though he had not said much about the disappearance of his daughter, nor had he said more about Usagi's failure to complete her mission. At a light knock on the door to her room she lowered herself onto her futon and set her wakizashi next to her.

"Come in," she called.

A small serving girl slid the door open and rose from her kneeling position, a tray with fish and rice balanced on her arms. Usagi eyed the girl smiling softly; the child was about ten years old and had yet to grow into her body.

"Thank you Saiyuri please send your father my thanks as well," Usagi said picking up the tray from the girl's arms and setting it before her. She began to eat even before the child had left, so Usagi did not see her pause in the doorway.

"Usagi, you try too hard, your body has not yet mended," Saiyuri said softly.

Usagi looked up chopsticks pausing near her mouth and gave the child a look, then lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Time grows short Saiyuri," she said then looked back to her food and began to eat once more.

Saiyuri left the room after bowing to Usagi.

Usagi finished her food and drank down a cup of tea before looking out at the mid-afternoon sun. Tomorrow…tomorrow she would have to make a decision, she still didn't know if she would continue to support her master, or follow after her friend. After a brief rest she rose to her feet once again lifting her sword in front of her and began her practice, raising and lowering the weapon until it felt like her arms were filled with lead and sweat creased her brow deeply. Still she continued to rise and lower the blade, her mind going from one of her problems to the other. In her mind she could see herself and Makoto as young girls, playing together, holding the other's secrets close. Protecting each other when they could. Usagi saw the time Makoto had fallen in to the koi pond in the court yard after rough housing with a neighboring child.  
Atsuo had been furious at the sight of his daughter's ruined kimono, when he had approached Makoto with the bamboo stick Usagi had thrown herself over her friends body, taking the first of the blows herself. Usagi had taking the beating from her master in place of Makoto, though she had found out later that Makoto had still received a beating.  
Usagi stumbled in her down swing as she returned her thoughts to the present; her blue eyes were clouded with pain both physical and emotional as she leaned against the wall her chest heaving so deeply she thought that she would die on the spot. Her fingers were numb where they gripped the hilt of her sword, and the muscles in her arms shook involuntarily at the strain she had put on her body.  
Ever so slowly she slid along the wall until she sat her back against the wall her knees to her chest her hands and sword dangling between her bent knees. What was she supposed to do? Who did she follow? She stared as the sun glinted off the polished surface of her blade, she felt the foreign sting of tears burn at her eyes.

"Father… tell me what to do…" she whispered in an anguished plea.

She slumped forward her head resting on her forearms as she drifted into a fitful sleep, the sword still held tightly between her clasped hands.

---------

Makoto lowered herself gracefully to the edge of the koi pond in the back of the Chiba's house. She tucked the dark green silk of her kimono around her legs and stared blankly into the waters smooth surface, it had been two days. Word of her father's search for her had reached her ears. She had thought to go visit Usagi at her rooms, but just a glance at her own wound that she had received stilled her thoughts in that direction. Makoto couldn't help wondering though, what was going through her friends mind. She knew how Usagi thought; she would see Makoto being with the Meiji officials as a betrayal. And perhaps it was, but it was in the end for a good cause. Makoto couldn't stand by and watch Usagi fight day after day for a failing cause.

"What is this? A lovely flower so wilted about the edges?" A soft masculine voice said from next to her.

Makoto jumped so badly she almost toppled herself into the fish pond, she looked up to see Shino, Mamoru's younger brother standing at her side.

"A flower? Sir I was convinced that you could do better than that," She said a smile playing about her lips.

Shino stared down at Makoto then slowly lowered himself to the grass next to her and nodded looking out over the pond to the small bamboo wall that surrounded the yard. He said as he watched her out of the corner of one eye, "I am sure you are right Kino-san. Forgive me I shall strive to think of a better comparison."

Makoto smiled and tossed a pebble into the pond, before looking up to Shino once more.

"One wonders what thoughts are going through your head Kino-san. I would like that you trust me if just a little with your thoughts," Shino said softly his green eyes shadowed with concern for the woman.

"Chiba-san, how can one trust another with their thoughts, if they are unsure of what these thoughts are?"

Makoto leaned back and stared at the setting sun, on a slight breeze the smell of cooking quid and sakura came to her. "How chiba-san, when you are not a solider like usagi and mamoru-san, do you try to explain to someone like them why I risked everything for a woman that is my sister in all ways but blood? A woman that will see my being here as betrayal."

Shino stared at Makoto's profile wondering just what would happen to this brave sheltered girl. He was not a solider, not involved directly with the war. But, he knew that he would protect Makoto with his if he had to. He didn't question his feelings, not yet at least.

"I would like to say that all will be well Kino-san, but I do not know if that is the truth. However I came to inform you that your father has called off the search for you."

"So soon? I wonder what he thinks happened to me," she responded looking back down to the pond.

Shino remained silent wondering the same thing.

----------

Umino looked at Mamoru's arm curiously as his friend cleaned the deep stab wound, then he directed his gaze to the koi pond some distance away and the two people that sat talking by its shore.

"What are you going to do with her, Mamoru?" Umino asked glancing again to the deep wound on his friends arm.

Mamoru blinked up at Umino and lifted a shoulder in a shrug, "I do not know Umino, she is Kino-san's friend." He said not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Umino arched a brow slightly, "I meant with Kino-san, who did you think I was speaking of?"

Mamoru shook his head sealing his lips together in a line, of course Umino had been speaking of Kino-san, and not the strange woman from the battle days before. He was sure that the woman he had fought outside the carriage was the same that he had faced the night before in the ally. She was skilled, very skilled, he had gotten lucky. He continued to clean the wound as his mind wandered to the female assassin. She was beautiful, but more than that she was deadly, and he knew that she more than likely saw Kino-san being with the imperialist as a betrayal.  
He began to wrap his arm tightly as he pictured the woman in his mind, her hair had been a strange golden color and her eyes like his a blue that was so strange to their people. He remembered the cloud of confusion in her eyes at the sight of Kino-san, then the rage. Mamoru dropped the bloodstained cloth he had used to clean his arm in the bucket of water in front of him and stared off at the bamboo well pipe a frown between his eyes. He would have to be wary of the woman, after all despite her sex she had managed to injure him.

------

Usagi woke with a start to see Astuo standing in her door way, she slowly unfolded her body and stood lowering her eyes from her masters' face. She was tired, and still so weak she thought she would fall over than remain standing.

"Master, you bring news of Mako-chan?" she asked trying not to let her worry show through in her voice.

Astuo shook his head once, "No I have called off the search for my daughter. I come with news for your next mission."

Usagi lifted her pale eyes to her masters' face a moment then nodded almost bowing from her waist, "Yes master. I shall not fail you this time."

Astuo grunted and offered Usagi a piece of folded parchment, "This building is to be used as a meeting place for the imperialists tonight. I want it destroyed, no survivors Usagi, or you will face me."

Usagi's hand trembled slightly, partially from fear and partially from sheer exhaughtion of her body. She was to move to do her mission tonight? Could she of counted her days wrong since the accident? But no… she was sure only two days had passed since the night of the carriage.

"Master I thought the mission was to be tomorrow night," Usagi said in a subdued voice.

A slow twisted smile curled Astuo Kino's lips, "Indeed that is what everyone thinks. Including the imperialist spies that are amongst us."

Usagi felt her blood run cold for a second with a sense of foreboding, and then she nodded to Astuo again and bowed. She remained in her bent position until she heard her masters footfalls retreat down into the inns taproom. Then she unfolded the piece of paper he had given her, it was a map of Kyoto with a circle around one of the buildings. It was to be her target, she closed her eyes then moved to the doorway and called for Saiyuri to bring up a bucket of warm water in which she could wash herself. A short time later Usagi had wrapped her stomach wound in thick clean linen and bound it so tightly it almost hurt for her to breath, she pulled a black cotton kimono over her head then reached for a pair of black hakama pants. She had made her decision, her family was honor bound to the Kino clan. For better or worse, she moved swiftly picking up her wakizashi and katana and strapped them to her waist before moving down the stairs of the inn and out into the cool night.  
She moved quickly down the street keeping to the shadows, the long tail of blond hair braided down her back was secured with a black ribbon. She stopped at one of the supply houses and picked up the explosives she would need. Usagi hated explosives but to destroy a building she would have to use them. Usagi hefted the bag onto her shoulder and turned back onto the street staring for a moment up at the moon. She wondered briefly where Makoto was then shook her thoughts from her head and hurried down the street.  
As she approached the building she was surprised to see that it was a home much like that of the Kino house. She paused a moment consulting her map once more before dropping the bag to the ground and pulling a set of small round bombs from it and a flint and tender box. She struck the flint and a spark set the wick on the bombs aflame, she sent a silent prayer to the gods and threw the bombs over the bamboo fence enclosing the house. She counted to ten under her breath then skirted around the side of the fence and pulled herself over just as the bombs went off in a deafening roar.

-----

Mamoru jerked awake as the ground rumbled beneath the house, he reached for his sword even as his brain processed the situation and he shook the remains of sleep from his brain. A series of explosions shook the house before Mamoru had gained the outside hall. What greeted his eyes left his mouth open for a moment before he turned and ran down the hall, he slammed open his parents room door.

"Mother, father! The house is ablaze you have to get out!" He shouted even as he stumbled after an explosion that collapsed the wall to his fathers forge.

Tsukima struggled up from his futon and quickly turned to gather his wife into his arms, noting that she had yet to fully comprehend what was happening. He turned to see Mamoru running from the room, shouting at the servants as he went.  
Mamoru threw open the door of his sister's room and moved to the futons that held both Makoto and his younger sister Susa. He roughly shook both girls awake even as he was thrown forward by another explosion.

"Kino-san get Susa out of the house!" he yelled shaking his head and running again from the room and toward his younger brother's.

"Shino! Shino wake up!"

Mamoru froze in horror as he saw that Shino's room was consumed by flames, he spun taking in the damage to his home. Rubble and large shards of wood scattered the yard, the bamboo fence was splintered in several places. From the corner of his eye Mamoru noticed a figure moving through the smoke toward him, he managed to pull his sword just in time to stop a downward swing.  
Since he was off balance he fell backwards as the other swordsman rode him down to the ground. He blinked up into a pair of safire blue eyes in mild surprise until he remembered that his brother's room was ablaze just feet away from them.

"Why? Why did you do this?" He asked on a grunt as he planted his feet in his attacker's stomach and shoved the woman off of him.

Usagi stared down into the face of the man she'd seen with Makoto a few nights before; a wild thought that her master knew where his daughter was went through her head before she shook it from her mind and rolled to her feet after being shoved off her target. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps from the pain in her body and the smoke clogged air that made her throat and eyes raw.

"My master told me to come stop the meeting," she said simply as she withdrew her dagger and circled back from Mamoru.

Mamoru shook his head settling into a fighting stance as he stared at the woman in front of him, it seemed to be a common occurrence now to fight this girl. Her words played through his head as the fires raged around them, the sound of splintering wood could be heard from Shino's room.

"Meeting? What meeting?" he asked as his sword met Usagi's, the shriek of straining steel filling their ears almost as loud as the flames.

"Do not toy with me!" Usagi shouted as she took small steps forward pushing Mamoru back toward the wall that was aflame.

From the corner of his eye Mamoru saw his father standing beside the koi pond holding his mother in his arms, his sister Susa stood staring with terrified eyes at the flames, bells could be heard sounding through the city as their neighbors became aware of the fire and came to help contain the blaze. He noticed that Makoto was not with his family and frowned a moment.  
Usagi seeing that Mamoru was distracted attacked with a vicious vertical slash of her sword while flipping the dagger to change her grip and drove her arm in a downward slash toward Mamoru's neck. Mamoru's hand shot out and grabbed Usagi's that held the dagger in a crushing grip, he felt the small bones squeeze together as he focused anguished blue eyes on her.

"The same trick will not work twice with me," he said and jerked her arm roughly hearing the bones crack.

Usagi bit back her cry of pain as her dagger fell limply from her hand, she saw a man approaching from the ally next to the house, sword in hand and looked around swiftly for escape.  
Mamoru saw Umino come running into the yard and yelled for his friend to find Shino and Makoto. Then he looked back to the woman before him, seeing that she was looking for escape he swung his sword in a powerful thrust toward her leg, he felt the blade slide easily into her flesh and strike the bone.  
Umino looked around at the chaos that was his friend's home then saw with a sinking sensation that Shino's room was completely engulfed in flames. He ran along the yard and paused a moment as the heat of the fire seared his flesh, then pulling his kimono off he pulled it over his head and rushed into the flames. He found Makoto attempting to drag Shino from the room toward the back door.

"Kino-san! Let me take him, the room will not hold much longer," even as Umino spoke the inside wall crumbled sending embers and new tongues of flame up.

Makoto looked with terrified eyes at Umino and nodded allowing him to lift Shino into his arms, all too aware that he was deadly limp in Uminos' arms. She moved at Umino's side and they emerged into the back ally just as Shino's room fell in on itself. She looked at Umino her eyes wide with shock, black ash covered her face and dirty tracks from tears showed on her cheeks.

"What happened Umino-san?" She asked in a rough voice.

Umino shook his head and looked down at Shino's still form, tucking the younger man more securely in his arms he led the way around the house and into the yard with the Koi pond.  
Mamoru had the attacker on her knees next to a tree, he had found some rope somewhere and had bound her arms behind her, his sword blade at her throat. At the sight of Shino in Umino's arms and Makoto he resisted a shout of relief noticing that his brother was unmoving.  
Makoto saw Usagi first and rushed toward her, a deep anguish filling her green eyes; she skidded to a stop at Mamoru's look and stared down at her friend trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Usa… what have you done?" Came Makoto's desperate cry.

Usagi looked at the still figure of the young man in Umino's arms then to Makoto, who was covered from head to toe in ash and soot. She closed her eyes against Makoto's confusion and the other peoples' rage and anguish.

"There was never a meeting in this building…" she said softly. 


End file.
